Alls Fair In Love And War
by VanillaTwilight08
Summary: After a relationship goes horribly wrong, Bella moves to Forks to start her life over with her dad. But when she meets young Edward Cullen everything changes, and changes even more when she gets some shocking unexpected news. AU


A/N: All characters in this story belong to the author of twilight unless you

don't recognize them then their mine.

A/N: Adults only, very mature content, mentions of rape and abuse read at

your own risk

I sighed as I stared out the window of our SUV, watching the palm trees and

desert fly by me. I couldn't believe I had actually agreed to this, to exiling

myself to Forks of all places. I had hated Forks as a child and now I was

actually choosing to go back. I sighed deeply again.

"Bella," my mom started calmly, "you don't have to do this. You don't have to

go live with Charlie, you can go to Europe with Phil and me, or you can stay at

the house in Phoenix. You're old enough to stay by yourself. I don't know why

you feel the need to go somewhere that you hate so much."

"I know mom, but I don't want to live alone, and home schooling in Europe

just doesn't' seem like the right thing to do. Plus I need a fresh start after

everything that has happened this last year."

"Honey I know you're upset about the breakup, but people break up all the

time, it's not that bad. You'll move on, and you don't have to move to another

state to do it."

"Yes I do mom, I need a fresh start." I replied back. The breakup may not

have seemed that bad to her, but then again she didn't know the whole truth

about it either. She just thinks that Jason had dumped me, but that's not even

close to what had happened. Being dumped I could handle but I couldn't handle

what Jason had done.

But maybe I should start at the beginning so you can understand too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 YEAR EARLIER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was at the mall with my two best friends, Lila and Jennifer, when I first

saw him. He was tall, well over 6 ft with dark black hair that almost looked

purple when the light hit it and the bluest eyes I had ever seen in my life. My

eyes followed him as he sauntered towards Hot Topic, one of my favorite

stores.

"I'll be right back," I told the girls as I started towards the store, "I saw

something that I absolutely have to have." I walked slowly through the store

searching for him, while trying to seem like I was casually looking at clothes

and jewelry. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder; I spun around and looked up

into the same blue eyes that had mesmerized me moments ago.

"Hi, I'm Jason," he said confidently, dazzling me with his perfect smile. I

swooned just seeing it; it was blinding white, perfectly straight and slightly

cocky. "What's your name gorgeous?"

"I'm...I...beautiful," I whispered flushing beet red as soon as I said it.

"Bella I mean, my name is Bella."

He laughed a deep gravely laugh, that was insanely sexy. "Beautiful Bella, it

suits you perfectly." He said flashing that perfect smile again. I flushed again

and giggled like a school girl.

I knew then and there that I was in love. Deeply, madly in love; in love with

a guy who I knew nothing about, not to mention a guy that I later learned was 6

years my senior. But to make a long story short, two weeks later we were

officially going out. We had 8 blissful months together before everything

started going bad. Jason had decided that it was time for me and him to have

sex, but with me still being a virgin I told him I wasn't ready. He acted like he

understood but that still didn't keep him from pushing the subject whenever we

were alone. He kept saying that if we didn't have sex soon he was going to go

crazy. But then a month ago my world had fallen apart and crashed into reality

with a sickening world destroying, life alerting impinge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 MONTH AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had decided that it was finally time for Jason and me to go all the way, to

make love. I knew I love him and I finally felt ready to give myself to him,

body mind and soul. He didn't know what I had decided. He dropped me off after

dinner, kissed me goodbye and went home just like every other night. I hurried

upstairs to get myself ready, I took and long bubble bath to soften my skin

before applying lotion and getting dressed. I smeared chocolate flavored body

butter all over me, after doing my hair and makeup I tip toed to my room to get

dressed. I put on a black lacy teddy that barely covered my fully visible

breasts and did nothing to hide my ass. Giggling to myself I slipped on my 6

inch black stilettos and donned my black leather trench coat that Jason had

bought me himself and headed out the door.

When I arrived at his apartment, I noticed that all the lights were out, so I

got the spare key from the mail box and quietly let myself in. The moment I did

I heard moaning from upstairs. I giggled to myself, thinking that he was

watching a porno and jacking off. I giggled a little louder as I imagined what

his face would look like when he saw me walk through that door. As quietly as I

could I snuck up the stairs when I reached his room I took a deep breath before

slowly opening the door. When I had it fully open I froze, my eyes widening in

shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK JASON? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I screamed as I took

in the picture in front of me. Jason, my Jason was naked and on top of some big

breasted blonde whore, ramming his cock in and out of her as hard as he could

while she moaned his name around some other guys cock. They all froze at the

sound of my voice and Jason jumped up to find his boxers, as I turned from the

room and fled. I was heading down the stairs when I felt his hand on my arm.

"Bella wait, we need to talk," he panted out, turning me around to face

him.

"About what Jason, about how your nothing but a two faced cheating bastard,

about how I just walked in on you having an orgy? I don't want to talk to you

now, or ever again for that matter. You disgust me, just let me go." I screamed

at him trying to break free of his grasp.

"Well Bella if you had just given it up then I wouldn't have had to do this,"

he answered coldly.

"What do you think I came here for," I screamed ripping my trench coat open.

"Look at me Jason; I got all dressed up for you so that our first night would be

special." I cried not being able to control my tears. I watched as his eyes

glazed over with uncontrollable lust as he drank in my scantily clad body with

his eyes. He leaned closer to me and I could have sworn he smelled me and I

could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"God Bella, you are so fucking sexy in that outfit," he said just before he

shoved me against the wall, his lips crushing to mine with brutal force.

I tried to push him away but to no avail, he was too strong for me. When he

finally did pull away to latch his mouth to my neck I pleaded with him. "Please

let me go Jason, you don't want to do this. Please just let me go home," I

cried, bawling so hard that I almost couldn't get the words out.

He looked up at me and smirked." Not a chance, not until I give you what you

came here for." He finished by picking me up and throwing me onto the couch. It

was then that I realized what he was about to do.

"Oh GOD NO, PLEASE NO!" I cried out but that only seemed to fuel him more. He

pinned me to the couch with one hand and pulled his boxers off with the other,

then without a pause he slammed his dick into me, breaking my fragile barrier. I

cried out in pain but he didn't even seem to notice, he was too busy slamming in

and out of me ruthlessly, grabbing and biting at whatever flesh he could reach.

Finally I saw his eyes start to roll back in his head as he reached his release.

He collapsed on top of me, catching his breath ignoring the sobs coming from my

body.

When he finally climbed off of me, he pulled hi boxers back up and turned to

return upstairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to me. "You

can leave now if you want to. You know the way out." He climbed the stairs

leaving me sobbing and broken on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the last month he had called me numerous times, trying to win my love back,

but he broke our love the night he rapped me. I was nowhere near ready to

forgive him; of course my mom didn't understand why I was being so cold to him.

I decided a fresh start was best, going somewhere where no one knew me and no

one would try to get into my business about what had happened. And Forks seemed

like the perfect place to do that. To forget about love and move on, at least

that's what I told myself.

A/N: So what did you think? Review to let me know.


End file.
